An Innocent Bet
by SnowQueen83
Summary: Roxas is still adjusting to life in the Organization. He's got much to learn about himself and these "emotions" nobodies remember, but don't really feel. One day, a harmless bet with Axel goes awry, and he ends up learning a lot more than he bargained for. Rated for language, lemon, maid outfits, and silliness.


Roxas sighed heavily, looking down at his new costume with mild dislike. It was made of soft, black velvet; Axel spared no expense when it came to things that he was really excited about, and for some reason, he really wanted this. But Roxas was not looking forward to it at all. How'd he ended up in this mess again?

It all started out pretty innocently, when Axel and Demyx had challenged him to play Super Smash Bros. after their missions were done for the day. Not knowing any better, the blonde accepted, and was soon wrapped up in the action, button jamming right along with them. He fell into it so naturally, and played well enough for a new gamer. It was an intense battle, and even more intense when the two older boys suggested bets. Axel's was that if Roxas lost, he'd have to do whatever the redhead wanted for a day. Demyx, who was even less imaginative, said Roxas would have to drive Zexion crazy, in order to make the older boy seem less annoying, and therefore, worth paying more attention to. Or at least worth tolerating on a more frequent basis.

Roxas had accepted their challenges, and fought them in a one on two battle, best two out of three rounds. He'd manage to beat Demyx three times, much to the mullet-head's disappointment, but he couldn't survive Axel's onslaught with Mr. Game and Watch. So he'd lost to one, and it turned out that one was the worst person he could have lost to in that situation.

Not that he really understood any of it, but something inside, maybe some old, hidden memories that had managed to cling to him in his nobody transformation, made him groan, as he looked in the mirror and straightened the tight, short monstrosity that was this outfit. Axel called it a "maid uniform," something that was mostly worn by women. He had a lot of trouble imagining Larxene in something like this, though. And seeing it on himself, trying to pull down the short as hell skirt so that it actually covered something, the only loose part of the damn thing being across his flat chest, he had trouble seeing it on ANYONE. It wasn't practical, it concealed nothing...

And the second he stepped out of the bathroom, Axel rolled off the bed and onto the floor, laughing hysterically, confirming his thoughts and frustrations in one easy move.

"Axel!" He stomped his foot angrily. "It's not funny!"

"It's hilarious!" he choked back, banging his fist on the ground and burying his head. "Oh my god...I think I'm gonna die!"

Roxas threw down the feather duster he'd been given along with his costume, and pouted in the doorway, waiting for Axel to stop laughing. No matter what, he was NOT leaving the room looking like this, no matter what the redhead wanted. He was going to put his foot down there, god damn it!

It took a while for Axel to finally calm down, and by that time, Roxas's patience was wearing thin. Both boys were red in the face by the time it was all over.

"Oh man...that's...so funny." Axel stood up and swept his gaze over the blonde, finally getting a good look and admiring his work. "But I gotta say, it looks good on you, Rox," he said, and the blonde blushed, for reasons he couldn't quite understand, as he felt the older boy's eyes lingering a little too low for his liking.

"It does not," he protested weakly, turning to glare at the floor. He had the feeling boys didn't wear this stuff for a reason. "It's...embarrassing." That was a feeling he was beginning to know all too well...

"Oh, quit whining, kid." Axel's voice still held a light chuckle, annoying Roxas to no end. "It's just for a day."

"I don't have to leave the room like this, do I?" he asked hesitantly, looking up at Axel with big, puppy-dog eyes. The eyes had never failed him before; even if Axel wouldn't let him take off the silly dress, at least he wouldn't make him go out in it, he knew. For some reason, the redhead seemed to be easily swayed by his innocent look...

Too bad he hadn't tried it when Axel had first named his punishment for the bet...Damn it!

Axel stood very still, looking down into those bright blue eyes as if captivated. After a minute or two, a wide smirk spread over his face, and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Alright, Roxy. You don't have to leave the room." The blonde gave a small sigh of relief, and actually smiled at him thankfully. He smirked wider. "But you have to do anything I want til the day's up, got it?"

Roxas stopped smiling, and looked up at him nervously. Something about that look gave him a sinking feeling, though he had not idea what it meant. Many of his reactions often confused the little nobody, who didn't even have memories of his old life and the emotions of his old heart.

"Uh...o-okay," he said softly, looking around for something Axel might want him to do. "You said... maids clean stuff, right?" Roxas wasn't too sure, but he wasn't looking forward to bending down or moving around a lot in this dress. His legs, arms, and butt were already feeling cold from the exposure. Plus it would be awkward around Axel, who he felt strange around on a frequent basis. Not bad, really, but sometimes he felt very strange. Warm...

"Yep."

"So...you want me to clean something?" he asked earnestly, reaching down to pick up that duster he had thrown down earlier. There wasn't anything else he'd been given with this costume, besides some weird looking underwear and these really uncomfortable shoes. How did girls even wear this stuff? "How am I gonna do that for a whole day?"

Axel chuckled to himself. His little friend was sooo naive.

"You're right. I don't have nearly enough stuff to keep you busy all day. I guess we'll just have to find something_ else_ to do."

Roxas snapped back up quickly, startled by the closeness of his friend's voice. He looked up, confused and more than a little nervous, to find the older boy standing right in front of him. He leaned back against the frame of the bathroom door out of instinct, and Axel leaned in closer, pressing him against it and resting his arm on the wall beside him so that he couldn't slip away. Roxas swallowed thickly, very aware of this trapped feeling.

"Um...Axel? What are you...?"

The redhead's eyes seemed to gleam, and he leaned down and nuzzled Roxas's cheek, humming softly.

"I like you, Roxy. I like you a lot."

The boy under him, who had originally stiffened at the unfamiliar gesture, now blinked, his muscles no longer building tension.

"I l-like you too, Axel. We're friends, right?" That's what friends did. They liked each other; spending time, hanging out, playing video games, eating ice cream...stuff like that...

Axel looked up into his eyes again. "Well, yeah, but I reeaaalllly like you," he murmured, reaching his free hand up to brush along the boy's cheek. "Like, 'I feel like I have a heart again' like you."

That confused the little nobody even more. He didn't remember his old heart, so the line had little context for him. But he supposed...it meant more than just liking someone? He felt frustrated, struggling to understand...

"Uh...o-okay. So, what do you do if you like someone like that?"

Axel grinned at him. "Well, if you're curious, I can show you. That okay, kid?"

The blonde swallowed again, nervously. Why was his face heating up again? "Um, sure, Axel." A part of him really wanted to know, because this whole damn thing was confusing as hell...

Axel chuckled and then...he brought his face down, closer to Roxas's, and...

The smaller nobody blinked as he felt Axel catch his lips with his own. He wanted to open his mouth and gasp, surprised by the feeling, but somehow managed to stop himself. Axel's lips were surprisingly soft, and he felt a pleasant tingling as they slid over his own, moving slowly, softly. They caressed his lips almost, and Roxas was surprised by how much he liked the feeling. After a moment's pause, he tried mimicking Axel, though he was less experienced and just ended up feeling silly. The redhead chuckled, and the tingling against his lips magnified.

"Try opening your mouth," he whispered, and Roxas almost jumped when he felt Axel's tongue slid slowly over his bottom lip. Very slowly, almost cautiously, he opened his mouth, wondering what was going to happen next, and caught his breath when he felt the little muscle slide in, swiping over everything. His teeth, his gums, until it found his own tongue and nudged it playfully, making him shiver a little. After a few more nudges, when he still did nothing, Axel chuckled again and pulled away, to his disappointment.

"W-Why did you stop?" he asked, suddenly aware that he was panting softly. He'd still been trying to move his mouth with Axel's, but the tongue had distracted him, and he wasn't sure what to do. "Did I-" Axel pressed a quick kiss to his lips, shutting him up abruptly.

"When I do that," he explained, his voice wavering a little impatiently. His expression was still warm, though, wanting..."Just copy what I'm doing." Roxas looked up at him, confused, and he sighed softly. "Trust me."

The blonde's face morphed into a look of determination. Axel had taught him so many things since he first joined the Organization. This must be something important, and he was going to take it seriously. He wanted to learn new things about the 'feelings of the heart,' and even if he didn't have one, the 'echo' of feelings all nobody's could have would guide him. He was sure...

Axel chuckled and tapped his nose, breaking up his thoughts. "You're too cute sometimes, Roxy."

He blinked again. "Cute?" Before he could get an answer, Axel's lips were pressed to his again, and without pause this time, Roxas opened his mouth and set his mind to the task. This time, when he felt Axel's tongue nudge at his own, he nudged back. The redhead hummed and began sliding his tongue over Roxas's, almost stroking it with the wet, sensitive muscle. The blonde mewled softly, and when his eyes widened, surprised by the noise, the taller nobody groaned softly, very aware that this innocent, clueless blonde was turning him on.

Roxas felt the vibrations from that groan on his tongue, and pushing aside his nervousness, he stood up a little on his toes, reached up and grabbed some of Axel's hair, not too hard, and pushed his tongue into Axel's mouth. While the other nobody was caught off guard, Roxas explored his mouth the same way Axel had earlier in his. And whenever he met Axel's tongue again, he would stroke and push back. His cheeks were flaring now, and he knew Axel could see it; there was laughter sparkling in his deep green eyes, as their gazes met. But he almost didn't care now. Even if he was a little embarrassed, whatever this was felt really nice. He couldn't find the words to describe it, but it was definitely a good feeling.

Axel pressed him up harder against the frame of the door, and both of his hands slid down and grabbed hold of his waist, as his own body slid closer. Then, without warning, Axel's knee moved, pushing between his legs and up...

Roxas moaned into his mouth, and his blue eyes fluttered slightly. What was that? It was a strange feeling, but good like the kissing. Even better, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He was about to pull away from Axel, and ask him what this was, but the redhead wasn't letting him move.

Axel began to kiss him more forcefully, pushing his tongue back into his mouth and dominating it easily. He wrapped around it and tugged, even sucked a little, and Roxas could do nothing but gasp and moan, arching his body into Axel's, clinging to him. The redhead's knee was still firmly between his legs, and soon Axel was leaning closer, pressing it hard against him and rubbing. Roxas's knees began shaking; they almost buckled completely beneath him, but luckily Axel was holding him up, and his fingers were still tangling in the nobody's hair, tugging even more now. A tingling heat was pooling down in his body, below his navel, and the blonde was overwhelmed by it, and the fact that Axel was towering over him, still keeping him pinned. Somehow, it felt thrilling, but like he might pass out at the same time.

Finally, the redhead pulled back a bit, breathing hard and heavy as he looked down at the smaller nobody. Roxas fell forward a little, into his chest, and looked up at him in hazy confusion, hands still up in his hair. They stood like that for a moment, catching their breath, and then Axel spoke.

"So, Roxy, how was that?"

Roxas saw his grin was almost feral now. He nervously asked, "W-What was that, Axel?" What was the other boy doing to him?

Axel gave a small sigh. "Okay, kid. Time for sex 101. You know that thing you've got hanging down there?" The older boy said tactlessly, sweeping a hand down and gesturing between his legs.

The blonde blushed. "U-Uh-huh." He'd noticed it before, but hadn't thought much of it. "So, it isn't just for when you go to the bathroom?"

Axel shook his head. "Nope. You see, that thing down there is that magical part of every guy's anatomy. It's called a penis."

Roxas nodded. His head was clearing up a bit now, thankfully. "Okay..."

"You do use it to go to the bathroom, but it can do so much more than that," Axel explained, very matter of factly. He didn't seem shy about the subject at all. "It's a major part of sex. Sex is a fun thing two people who really like each other do. Some people think that it's a big step to take, and can strengthen the bond between them by a whole lot."

Roxas blinked. "And that's for when you like someone 'like you feel like you have a heart again,' right?"

"In my case, yes." Axel grinned. "It's a way to make both people feel good and happy."

"Oh I see." Roxas smiled up at him, relieved. He'd been a little scared earlier by those strange feelings, not knowing what they were or what they were doing to him. But now that that was explained, he didn't feel so bad. In fact, he felt sort of flattered. "But wait," he said hesitantly. "Is this why you made that bet? So you could show me this?"

Axel shrugged. "Kinda."

Roxas frowned. "You could have just asked, you know. If you explained like this, I would have been fine with it. And why do I have to wear this stupid thing?" He gestured down to his costume, before tugging the back of the poofy skirt down again. "Does sex always involve silly outfits? Why didn't you have to wear one?"

The redhead chuckled, wrapping his arms around the smaller nobody and hugging him firmly to his chest. "They don't always involve costumes. I just wanted to see you dressed like that."

Roxas looked at him like he was crazy. "Why?"

"Because it's sexy."

"And what's that mean?"

"Well," Axel continued, releasing the boy and standing straight up like a teacher, "In order for sex to be really good, both people need to feel deep attractions to the other."

Roxas looked confused, then a little hurt. "Didn't you like me already?"

Axel sighed. "Of course I did, Rox. But I wanted to see you like this cuz...cuz...urgh!" He smacked his head in exasperation. "It's embarrassing to say! I did like you already, but dressed like that, it's real easy for me to get...horny..."

"Horny?"

"Yes!" he almost snapped, making the blonde jump a little. "That's a warm feeling, like when you feel all hot and you want to have sex!"

"Oh...so that's what I was feeling," Roxas realized. He looked back up to see Axel with a smug grin on his face, and wondered if he'd said something good. He didn't really realize he'd just admitted to Axel that he'd made him feel that way.

Before the hungry redhead could pounce, the boy stopped him with another question. "But I thought...I thought we lacked real feelings. Why are these so strong?"

"Feelings of the heart, Roxy, we lack feelings of the heart," Axel corrected. "The body is another story."

"Oh...so that feeling...it comes from our bodies?" The blonde felt a bit more confused now. "But I thought you said you liked me like you-"

"Like I had a heart again, yes! THAT feeling comes from the heart, but the good, warm feeling comes from your body!" Axel paused, scratching his head a little. "Although...I think that can also come from your heart a little too."

Roxas shook his head. "I don't understand..."

Axel chuckled, leaning close to pull the boy into his arms. "You will soon, okay? I can teach you some things, and you'll understand."

The blonde nodded, feeling a little better. He didn't want his confusion to ruin the nice feelings Axel was showing him.

"Just let me ask you this, Roxy. How do you feel about me?"

Roxas looked up at him for a moment, eyes wide. He'd never really thought much beyond the fact that he liked being with Axel, and that he was a friend. But if he thought about it, he supposed...

"I...I like you, Axel. A lot," he said firmly, hoping it was the right thing. "I don't remember what a heart really feels like, so I don't know if it's 'like I feel I have a heart again' like. But your my best friend, and..." He shifted a little nervously, anxious about sharing this with him. "A-And sometimes when we're hanging out together, I feel really warm, and happy, I guess. More than if I was with Demyx or anybody else."

He must have said the right thing, he realized, as Axel squeezed him tight enough to make him squeak. The redhead was smiling more warmly now, not smirking, but genuinely smiling. Like people who were happy were supposed to smile. And Roxas found himself smiling back a little. Smirking was Axel's trademark, but the younger nobody thought he looked much better this way.

"That liking, the 'I feel like I have a heart again' like, sometimes it's called love, Roxy." He placed a kiss on the smaller nobody's forehead, and looked into his eyes. "That's the feeling I've got."

Roxas just stared at him, unsure what to say. It made him feel happy, he supposed, but very confused at the same time. But who cared about the latter?

"Then show me what you want, Axel," he said, his voice soft but sure.

The redhead smiled. "Gladly," and scooped him up, making him yelp in surprise. Axel chuckled and kissed him again, a soft, quick peck on the lips this time, before strolling over to his simple, grey bed. The next thing Roxas knew, Axel was sitting on the edge with him on his lap, arms still around him, the taller nobody's fingers teasing through his hair.

"I've been itching to do this for a while," he heard Axel whisper in his ear, before he felt something warm and wet sliding over the delicate shell teasingly. The blonde shivered at the feeling; even more when he felt the redhead begin to tug at it lightly with his teeth. Arching his neck back slightly, Roxas allowed the other to do as he liked, just reveling in the tingling, wonderful feeling...

He jumped a little when he felt a hand, no longer gloved, at his back, and it rubbed over his shoulders and lower back briefly before sliding down to his butt. The hand groped, squeezing lightly.

"A-Axel?"

"Shhhhhhhhhh..." came the whisper at his ear, as the hand slowly slid back up and found the zipper on the back of his costume. "Just relax and let me do this." The zipper tugged down, making a soft bzzing noise as Axel pulled it down, all the way down to the small or his back. "You'll like it, trust me. Just enjoy the feeling."

Roxas breathed softly. "Alright." He moaned softly as the redhead began kissing the back of his throat, teasing here and there with his tongue and teeth. The hand behind him slid under the soft fabric and moved back down again, giving his ass playful little squeezes, which, in turn, drew more soft but pleasured noises from the little blonde. Soon enough, that hand moved again, around to his front, where it proceeded to find and tweak one of his nipples.

"Hnnn!" The blonde almost bit his lip, trying to stifle the sound, as fingers rolled his nipple between them, and teeth bit lightly, sucking on the patch of skin between his left shoulder and neck. That warm feeling was returning to his lower area; his penis, Axel had called it. He could feel it getting warm, stiffer even? But for right now, he was mostly concerned with the intensity of this feeling, and how it seemed to be effecting his...well, down there. Axel wasn't touching him there like he had before, but was giving him attention elsewhere, practically everywhere else _but _there. It made him think of releasing hearts somehow. He could set them free all over the worlds they visited, but the hearts all came together there, in the World That Never Was...

Axel smirked from behind him, and licked at the bruise he'd just made. He traced his tongue up and down over the skin, tasting eagerly, and Roxas was beginning to squirm more and more in his lap, overwhelmed by the attention to his neck and chest. Axel began to lick down the back of his neck, stopping between his shoulders, as he let another hand slip into Roxas's costume and find his neglected nipple.

"Nnnnnhh! Axel..."

Roxas felt the hands at his chest still teasing, playing with him, as Axel leaned forward and nuzzled his neck, kissing the warm skin almost hungrily. He didn't know how long this pressure could keep building up inside him, at this rate. But oh, the feeling of Axel fondling his nipples was driving him out of his mind!

"Those panties getting uncomfortable yet?" the redhead chuckled breathily, fingers still playing across his chest, over the hardening nubs. Roxas stuttered a little, trying with all his might to not blush redder than a tomato. Yes, he'd hated the underwear that came with this costume the second he'd put it on. It easily rode up his ass and barely contained his afore-mentioned penis, because the material was thin, and girls didn't have anything like that to contain. But now, as his arousal was stiffening, it was straining against them. Not remembering any experience like this before, Roxas was quickly discovering how uncomfortable it was. Even a little painful.

The blonde blushed and gave a shaky nod.

"I see." Axel's voice became very husky in his ear, something stirring inside him making him groan in response. "Maybe I can..._help_ you with that..."

One of the hands slid down from his chest, over his stomach, and down further. Roxas felt the hand vanish under his skirt, as it brushed over his bulge lightly, and he whimpered. The hand then moved to stroke his thighs, so close but not there anymore.

"Would you like that, Roxy?" He could practically feel Axel grinning against his neck, as a finger began to flick over the head of his clothed erection, torturously lightly. "You have to beg me, now..."

Swallowing, resisting the urge to scream, the smaller nobody arched back into him, still panting.

"P-Please..."

"Please what, Roxy? Tell me what you _want..." _Axel murmured huskily, and began nibbling on his ear again, as if trying to distract him. Roxas squirmed more, fists clenched in his skirt as he tried not to touch himself. Or smack Axel. The latter was quickly becoming more appealing...

"Please, A-Axel...t-touch me...t-there..."

The redhead chuckled again, wrapping his long fingers around the boy's arousal. "Here?"

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. "Mmmm...mmmhhhmmm."

"Your wish is my command, princess..."

Roxas wanted to turn to him and slap him for that, but his voice caught in his throat, unable to speak the words. Axel continued playing with his nipple with one hand, as he pumped his member with the other, his strokes long and hard. A loud cry of pleasure fled from his lips, and he began bucking his hips into Axel's hand, jerkily moving in time with the redhead's rhythm.

"A-Axel! Ohhhhh...ohhh my god!" The tingling heat was increasing, a need building up in his belly that screamed for release. It scared him as much as thrilled him.

The redhead grunted behind him, beginning to thrust just a little bit into the boy in his lap. Even the tiniest friction felt like heaven, especially with the blonde moaning and squirming uncontrollably, melting for him. He could feel the boy's entrance barely protected above him, and kept grinding against it, loving it when Roxas moaned again, his breathing coming faster and faster than before. He grinned and rubbed harder, enjoying the show and milking every reaction he could from the sexy little thing.

"Mmmmm, Roxas...that's it." Tensing his own muscles to keep himself from moving, he lifted the boy a bit and grabbed hold of the panties, tugging them down the boy's knees. He quickly returned to his task, taking hold of his arousal once more. "I can feel you getting hard for me. You're so hot..."

Roxas moaned even louder as the older boy's thumb traced over the head of his member, rubbing and teasing. He finally lost it when Axel began to tease his slit, pressing into, and kept thrusting all through his climax, consumed by the amazing pleasure that washed over him like a wave. Axel smirked when he heard him cry out, and pumped him through his release, feeling his essence trickle into his hand. It was over too quickly, though, and he raised his fingers to lick them clean, his arm still wound around the little nobody trembling in his arms.

"Felt good, didn't it Roxy?" he asked smugly, as the nearly limp boy slowly turned his head to look back at him, eyelids heavy. His expression was dreamy, blissful, but he was frowning a little in clear confusion. Axel wasn't surprised. He was sure that even in his somebody's life, Roxas had never felt like that before. Sora wasn't exactly that kind of kid.

Roxas nodded, looking more than a little tired. The redhead moved a little on the bed and laid him down on his back, head resting on the soft pillow. "Good, but that was only round one. There's more to sex than just that," he explained, tugging the panties off the rest of the way and discarding them somewhere on the floor, along with the pointy, uncomfortable shoes. He then stood and removed the dark, heavy organization coat, revealing long black pants and a toned, muscular chest.

After that, he flicked off the light, instantly filling the room with shadows, and kicked off his boots and yanked off his socks, giving the blonde a few moments to recover. But he couldn't wait too long. His own need was still aching, pleasured but unsatisfied by their first round of intimacy...

Roxas looked up at the boy crawling over him, as Axel settled in between his legs and used his knees to spread them slightly open. He forced his breathing to calm, and simply watched, as the redhead places a hand on either side of his head and leaned down.

"This next part will be fun for both of us," he murmured, winking at the blonde. He pressed their lips together again and forced his tongue in quickly, enjoying the muffled moan that escaped into his mouth. He then shifted forward more and pressed his bulging crotch against Roxas's, rubbing through the skirt.

"Mmmmmf!" Roxas pulled his head away and moaned, still feeling sensitive down there, even after his recent orgasm. Axel smirked.

"This part might get rough, okay? Hold on to me."

The blonde complied, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and watching him nervously. Axel wasn't too worried, though. He knew that, soon enough, the boy would be writhing in pleasure again.

"You trust me, right?"

Roxas thought about it for a moment. Axel had been right so far. Everything felt good, really good; although he still wasn't sure about a few things. In the end, he decided that his friend would be careful, so he nodded slowly.

"Okay. Here we go."

He kissed the blonde again, moving his hips to grind down on his. He set up a fast pace, and pressed hard, making Roxas gasp and squirm and cling to him tighter. But it felt amazing, and the younger nobody found his eyes slipping shut, overwhelmed again so easily. He had no idea how that one place could feel so good. But he suspected Axel might have something to do with it all, too...

"Nnnnnhhhnn!" Both boys were grunting and panting, as Axel moved faster. A fine sheen of sweat was gathering on both their foreheads, Axel's dripping down every now and then onto Roxas. Their backs were also showing signs of sweat, and with the open light from Kingdom Hearts shining through the windows, Axel's lean, arched back looked pale, glistening in the moonlight.

"Ahhh! Axel! A-Axel!"

"Right here, Roxy," the taller nobody chuckled, though it came out half as a moan, as he began to lose himself in the feeling as well. The feeling of being here, doing these things with Roxas...

The blonde bucked his hips up into his almost wildly, the combination of their efforts beginning to creak the bedsprings. "Ohhhhh...God, A-Axel...I...I-I can't...Nnnnh!"

The redhead knew what he was trying to say. He could hold out much longer himself. He'd been dreaming of this for a while now, and it was finally happening. Roxas, beneath him, writhing and melted with pleasure, so innocent but still so sexy. It was overloading him...

"Just a little, nnnh! A little more..." He kept grinding, thrusting between the blonde's thighs.

Finally they released, and Axel's stiff limbs gave out without warning. He fell on top of his friend, trembling and gasping as he snapped, feeling the thrill as Roxas cried out and shook with him. They were so close, so connected, but there was still a way for them to connect even deeper...

Basking in the afterglow that soon overtook them, Axel raised his weary head and looked down at the other boy's face, panting. Roxas's eyes fluttered weakly, and he leaned up slowly, stealing another kiss as they lay together. Axel was so warm on top of him. It was so nice. He wanted him to stay there for a while.

After a few minutes of just holding one another, the redhead smirked and pulled away, looking down at his new lover.

"Mmmm, this is much better than I'd expected. I'm almost ready for another go..."

Roxas blinked up at him, eyes going wide.

"A-Another? Axel, I'm...I'm really tired. Couldn't we just stay like this? Please?"

Axel chuckled, tapping his nose again. He was too cute. "Ah, but remember, Roxy, you promised to do anything I said for the whole day. Got it memorized?"

The blonde frowned, annoyed more by the catch phrase than the idea of having sex again. "Axel..." he whined.

Axel kissed him again. "We'll be done after this, sailor's promise." The blonde was going to ask what sailors had to do with anything, but looking at the situation, he really didn't seem to have much choice. He'd promised to obey Axel, and trust him, but their most recent activities left him feeling dazed and surprisingly tired. His body was heavy and relaxed, and any minute now he thought his mind could just go to sleep. He watched dreamily as Axel's hand went to the little drawer on his beside table, pulling it open and reaching inside.

"You can't really say you've had sex yet, anyway."

Roxas frowned up at him, clearly confused and more than a little miffed. "What do you mean? What were we just-"

"Shhhhhhhh." Axel pressed a finger to his lips. "What I mean is, there are a bunch of ways to have "sex." But the sex most people think of is a little...different."

"Different how?" the boy asked innocently.

The redhead just smirked. "You'll see." He moved forward and began working on Roxas's neck and torso again, kissing and nipping lightly as he moved along. Setting aside whatever he'd grabbed where Roxas couldn't see it, he focused all his attention on the blonde, meanwhile slowly tugging down the unzipped dress that already hung loosely from his shoulders.

Roxas became aware of the chill and whined a little in protest, but Axel kissed him deeply, his hands pausing in their work to trail up and down the boy's sides, creating a different, more pleasurable sore of chill. Once he felt warm and energetic enough to kiss back, Axel moved to continue, slipping off the maid's dress and apron slowly...

The boy blushed darkly, knowing that now he was exposed completely to Axel. Somehow, this seemed to stir something in his almost non-existant memories; not about himself, but just how people reacted from day to day, in the place he'd probably lived as a somebody before. People were never naked around each other. There was something about it that made people uncomfortable, maybe because of the sex aspect or even just the intimacy of using the bathroom or changing, something that socially just wasn't done with certain people. He slowly began to understand how that all made sense, a more potent modesty afflicting him, as he felt Axel's eyes sweep over his body, emeralds sparkling with mischief and admiration. How would it feel if a bunch of people looked at you like that, saw you like that?

He liked it though, in this case; it made him pant in anticipation. But what could they possibly be doing that they hadn't already done before? What more to sex was there, that he just wasn't getting?

He really wanted Axel to explain.

"Now," the redhead began, turning a little as he unbuttoned his pants. "What were about to do is going to sting a little bit."

Roxas blinked. "Sting? Why?"

"It's a little complicated to explain," which was obviously Axel's way of saying he wanted to show him, not just tell. Sometimes Axel wasn't too great with words. Once his pants and boxers came off, Roxas stared, mesmerized for a second, when he got a glimpse of Axel's arousal. It looked...big. Bigger than his, anyway, just from looking at them alone. But it was fully erect, and his was quickly returning to that state, just watching Axel move, removing the last of his clothes. "I'll need to prepare you so it won't really hurt. But trust me, it's worth it."

Roxas lifted his head from the pillows a bit as Axel slid back up the bed to him, revealing the thing that had been in his hand earlier. A bottle?

"This is called lube, Roxy," the older nobody explained, unscrewing the plastic cap and smoothing some of the liquid-looking gell onto his fingers. "It'll make this process a lot easier. Now bring your knees up and spread your legs some more."

The blonde obliged, watching with wide blue eyes as Axel slid forward some more, taking hold of his hip with the one hand he hadn't coated in lube.

"Now, whatever you feel, don't fight it. Relax..." And with that, the older boy traced a slick finger around the outside of his entrance.

Roxas shivered, a little put off by the cold, slick finger at first. The touch itself felt nice, though, and he soon got used to the weirdness. He wasn't quite prepared, though, when he felt that finger push inside.

"Nnnnghhh!" He squirmed a little, unable to get past the stinging pain he felt.

Axel looked down at his face worriedly. "You okay, Rox?"

His eyes slipped closed, squinting against the weird feeling. He could tell if it hurt more, or if the foreign finger invading him just felt...too weird.

"H-Hurts..." he whimpered back, feeling a gentle hand touch his cheek. Axel hushed him softly and leaned in for another deep kiss, moving the finger more slowly now, thrusting it in and out of him while he distracted the boy. Gradually, Roxas began to accept the feeling. It didn't feel so bad, as long as Axel distracted him with kisses and other soothing gestures. He almost didn't mind it when the second finger was inserted...

But by the third finger, and even the fourth, the blonde began to whimper and moan in pain again, tears gathering in the corners of his tightly-closed eyelids. Axel nuzzled his cheek and spoke softly.

"Shhhhh. It's okay, Rox. Trust me, it's better I do this now than end up hurting you later because I didn't prepare you. It can hurt a whole lot worse than this."

Roxas blinked some of the tears away and sniffled, looking up at him trustingly.

"H-How come people do it then? Why would you do something that...that hurts?"

The redhead gave him a warm, knowing smile, and kept petting his cheek with his free hand.

"Because it can feel really good, if you do it right. And for that reason, some people do it for fun. Some just to help themselves. But a few people do it because they want to...you know," Axel scratched the back of his head, and Roxas was almost startled by the deep blush spreading over his face. He looked like he might explode from embarrassment, "They want to show the other person how they feel."

The blonde gaped at him, and he chuckled softly again. "I want you to feel how good it is, Rox. I like you so much. I feel...all weird when you smile. Weird in a good way," he added with a small snort.

Roxas was about to respond, but suddenly, Axel hooked his fingers, touching something inside of him that made him arch and cry out. Axel watched, fascinated, as the boy began to shake, a wave of new heat washing over him, spreading a tingling feeling to the tips of his fingers and toes.

"Feel that?"

The boy struggled to lift his head and nodded. "W-What...What was that?"

Axel smirked. "That's what we call a prostate, Roxy." His fingers sought out the spot again, teasing the bundle of nerves, as he watched his friend begin to squirm nd moan again, even more unabashedly than before. "I told you it can feel good."

It did. So good, almost the same as when Axel touched him before. Roxas began to thrust down onto those fingers once he was comfortable, trying to get them deeper. The taller nobody just laughed, kissing him again. He pulled the fingers out then, feeling the small whimper of protest against his lips as he did so.

"W-Why did you stop?" the blonde whined without shame. That was what Axel wanted to show him, right? He watched with growing frustration as the other boy sat back and began pouring more of the lube onto his arousal, rubbing it in with a slight groan.

"Because I don't want you to cum til I'm inside you," he said with a smirk. That made the little nobody even more confused, but he waited, watching eagerly as Axel finished and moved back up the bed to him, pushing his legs up a bit. "Wrap your legs around my waist, okay kid?" He did as he was told, and gasped when he felt Axel's slick member press against his entrance, rubbing lightly.

"Mmmmmhhh..." The boy bit his lip as Axel leaned over him, one arm on either side again. The redhead breathed, "You ready?"

Roxas hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Will it hurt again?"

Axel shrugged, still straining to hold himself up at this angle. "Probably. Just relax and tell me if it gets too bad. Got it memorized?"

With that, he slowly pushed inside, grunting when he felt his length enveloped by warm, velvety walls. Roxas bit his lip to stifle a cry and gripped the sheets tightly, shutting his eyes. He didn't see the redhead looking down at him, gauging his face and the tensing of his muscles carefully.

"You okay, Roxy?"

The blonde squinted his eyes closed tighter, feeling the sting as Axel pushed further and further in. Tears began welling again in the corners of his eyes, and he soon threw his arms out, gripping Axel's biceps painfully. He was desperate to cling to something, as the pressure was the only thing he could focus on, besides the painful, throbbing mass inside of him.

"It h-hurts..." he cried, hugging himself to Axel's chest as much as possible. "I can't...I can't do this!"

"Yes you can," Axel murmured back, firmly. His voice was kind, though, and held a soft undertone of worry. But Roxas was strong. He'd proved it countless times on missions. Roxas could endure this...

Once he was fully in, Axel paused, panting hard and watching the sweat-drenched face of his "lover." It was always unnerving to see his friend in pain, but he knew it would be over soon. Suppressing his own need, Axel waited patiently for the boy to adjust, kissing and petting and speaking softly to him to help him through it. It helped when he slipped a hand down between them, stroking between Roxas's legs again. The boy's eyes snapped open, and he jumped slightly, startled by the movement on top of the pain, but he quickly lost his focus under the stimulation, his arousal beginning to grow again under the teasing touches. At last, he didn't seem to be hurt by the intrusion anymore, too consumed by the heat and tingling as Axel fondled him.

Roxas moaned and arched into him, making the redhead smile. The flush of warmth in his cheeks and nose was adorable, as was the slowly increasing glazed look in his eyes. Pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose, the other boy asked, "Okay for me to move yet?"

The blonde raised his head and opened his hazy eyes slowly, as if studying him for a moment. He gave a soft whimper, which Axel took to mean "yes," and without pretext the older boy began thrusting shallowly in and out of Roxas, struggling with his balance and pace to keep stroking him in rhythm. The blonde moaned shakily, his features once again laced with pain, but he adjusted to the slightly thrusts after a minute or so, and that, along with Axel's hand still pumping along his length, turned those feelings of pain into ones of only mild discomfort.

Reading these signs, Axel became more confident, and began thrusting deeper, harder. He angled in search of that spot again, and smirked when the boy beneath him arched and moaned heatedly. He'd found it. He began thrusting into that spot purposefully, only missing once or twice on purpose, and was enthralled by the sounds he aroused from the little blonde. Roxas's blush deepened, his moans grew louder and breathier, and he began squirming wildly, bucking his hips into Axel's hand and moving with him, as the redhead thrusted harder.

"A-Ahhah! A-Axel!"

Axel felt his own heat building up, the more he moved inside Roxas. The need to release was almost unbearable.

"S-Shit, Roxy..." He still managed to keep his voice husky and confident. "You're so...nhhhgh! So tight in there!"

The boy moaned and pulled him down for a fierce, passionate kiss. Tongues swirled together, no longer savoring, but fighting. Fighting to push one back, to dominate the other thoroughly. Axel's soon won, and he felt Roxas moan and whimper into his mouth, vibration on their tongues, as he thrusted hard, so close to the edge. He was determined to make the other boy cum first, and with that in mind, rubbed along the underside of his length with his fingers, trailing slowly up to the head, and squeezed...

Roxas came right in his hand, letting out a mix of a breathy scream and a gasp as he did so. Axel swallowed it eagerly, still thrusting, still milking the boy's release out of him with his hand. His eyes went wide as he felt already tight walls clamp down on him, as the pressure released. Their grip was overwhelming, and almost painful, and the redhead grunted as he let go, filling his "lover" with his seed. He saw Roxas's fluttering eyes snap wide at the feeling just before he fell forward, collapsing on the younger boy and burying his face in his chest.

The orgasm was powerful for them both, and for minutes after they lay together, shivering, gasping for air they couldn't seem to find enough of in time. Axel could almost imagine the thud of a heartbeat against his ear, had Roxas actually had a heart. But even without that, the chorus of pants and shivering, slowly relaxing limbs was all he really needed. The nobody smiled, satisfied.

"That, my clueless little friend, is sex."

Roxas was still gasping, as his eyes slowly drifted downward and met Axel's, their gazes equally warm, almost sleepy looking.

"Wow," was all he managed. Axel chuckled and weakly pulled himself up more on the bed, so that he could rest beside Roxas and hold him. He cuddled the boy to his chest and pressed his nose to the younger nobody's hair, inhaling softly, taking everything in.

"Uh, A-Axel?" came the soft voice just below him. He looked down at the blonde curiously. "What are you d-doing?" He smiled.

"Right. So after sex, people do this thing called "cuddling." Sleeping together," he explained, chuckling as Roxas blinked up at him. "You can just do it like this, or you could do what they call "spooning." That's where you both face one way and one person gets to hug the other from behind. Like this." Roxas squeaked as he felt Axel's hand slip under him and, without much warning, flipped him over on his right side. Axel's arms then wrapped around his waist and tugged him back into Axel's chest. He was too tired to struggle or argue much at this point, and now, as he lay there for a moment thinking about it, it felt rather nice. Not "sex" nice, but just...regular nice. It made his face heat up again, and then the chill in the room disappeared as Axel pulled two blankets over them, covering them.

"Pretty nice, huh kid?" Axel chuckled, nuzzling the back of his neck a little.

Roxas was beginning to get tired of him calling him "kid..."Screw it. He was just tired. He let out a soft little yawn, and nodded, nuzzling his head into the pillow and sighing comfortably.

"Thanks, Axel." He felt the boy shift beside him and opened one blue eye, seeing him watching his face curiously. "For showing me this. It was nice."

Axel smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "No problem. We can do this anytime you want, as long as you don't mind sleeping over."

"Mmm-nnn." Roxas shot him a nervous look then. "But...what about the bet? Is it okay for us to sleep the whole rest of the day?"

The redhead knew he could make Roxas do pretty much anything, and this was his last chance for a while to make anything else interesting happen. But honestly, sleeping naked with the cutest little blonde in the organization spooned against him sounded like the best damn way in the world to end the day. "Sure, it's fine." He then smirked wickedly. "But you have to promise to wear stuff like that again, if I want you to."

Roxas frowned tiredly and slapped his arm, listening to those irritating chuckles even as his exhausted body finally found sleep.

"Only for you."


End file.
